


Link to Love

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair isn't home and Jim takes the chance to poke around in his laptop.





	Link to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was first published in the Sentinel Thursday. The prompt was "link".

Jim arrived at the loft at 6 pm. He already knew that his guide was not there. He hadn’t heard his heartbeat as he climbed the stairs. He opened the door and put the keys in the basket next to it. He took off his jacket and hung it up. Then he took a beer from the fridge.

As he went to sit on the couch, he saw that Blair's laptop was on the table. Suddenly, he was curious and decided to take the opportunity to poke around. He turned on the laptop and sat in front of it. When he finished loading the system, he saw the desktop. There were a lot of icons, but one of them caught his attention. It was a link to a website and under the icon said "Jim. _"What could this be?_ he asked himself. He double-clicked and a window appeared asking for a password.

 _Damn!_ He thought a little and put "Jim and me". Invalid password. He put "Jim and Blair" and voila!, entered a web page. It took a while to load. Jim's eyes widened when he saw what it was. They were pictures of men holding each other, kissing, caressing each other. _What is this?_ Some were dressed, others semi-naked and others completely naked. He moved with the mouse across the screen to see all the photos. None of them were from men having sex, only showed different displays of affection.

Another thing Jim could notice was that the men looked a lot like him and Blair. _Is Blair in love with me? Is it possible?_ Jim started thinking. _How do I feel about Blair? I think I love him, but that way?_ He looked carefully at the photos and realized that he wanted to be like that with his guide. Hold him, kiss him and caress him.

He felt the sound of a key in the lock on the front door and hurriedly turned off the laptop. He stood up, took the beer and walked away from the table. Blair came in loaded with grocery bags and left them on the counter.

"Hi Jim!"

"Hi, Chief!"

"How was your day?" Jim didn’t answer. He approached his guide slowly, until he was face to face with him. Blair's eyes widened. _What's wrong with Jim?_

Jim raised his hands and placed them on either side of Blair's face. Slowly, he brought his mouth to his friend's mouth. The contact sent an electric current through his body. When they parted their lips, Jim said, "I love you, Blair." His guide's smile lit up the entire room.

"I love you too, Jim." Jim took Blair's hand and guided his beloved towards the stairs that led to his bedroom. And to their new future together.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of "The Sentinel" belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. I only borrow them for a while to write fanfic, and I don't receive any money for it.


End file.
